


Friendly Wager

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three boys, one bet and a blow job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Wager

Fresh out of the shower, Aomine draped his towel over his shoulders as he wandered into Kagami's kitchen, a pair of low-hanging white basketball shorts the only thing he was wearing. Their match wasn't for a few hours yet but he was far too lazy to bother getting dressed more than once in a single morning, no matter how often Momoi and Kise nagged him about the possibility of staining his pristine Vorpal Swords uniform.

He wasn't even sure why they cared so much, considering how very rarely those uniforms came out of storage. After the spectacle that was their match against Jabberwock in their second year, the team had been inundated with requests for their participation in various exhibition matches and events, most of which were turned down. Now that they were all third years, their individual school teams and their university entrance exams took priority over potential Generation of Miracles reunions.

Still, occasionally Momoi and Akashi would deem a match worthy their time and effort, and that was why Aomine had been forced to dig his uniform out from the mess of his room the day before. He hadn't exactly been listening when it had been explained why this match was any different from all the matches that had been turned down, but he was pretty certain Akashi agreed to it on the condition that the organisers of the exhibition tournament let them play against the temporarily reformed STRKY.

Aomine had to admit he was looking forward to crushing his smug bastard of an ex-captain, considering everything that asshole had put him through during his first year at Touou. Still, he apparently couldn't be trusted to get to the match on his own time even with his genuine anticipation. With Momoi too busy with other things to worry about herding him around, Akashi and Kuroko had insisted that he spend the night with Kagami so that his boyfriend would get him there on time.

That in turn had led to Kise turning up at Kagami's front door the minute he caught wind of that particular plan, pouting over the fact that both of his boyfriends were spending the night together without him. All three of them knew that he had been more bored than genuinely hurt, but it wasn't like Kagami and Aomine were going to seriously complain about them all getting to spend time together.

It was always a cramped night spent trying to fit three well-built men over six foot into Kagami's queen-size bed, but Kise liked to take any excuse he could to cling and although he'd never admit it, Kagami was much the same. Aomine liked to think himself above that sort of thing, but Kagami and Kise would probably have something different to say about that.

Despite the space issues, all three of them had woken up feeling more refreshed then they ever would by sleeping alone, Kagami especially finding that the cure for his pre-match insomnia was having at least one of his boyfriends with him. Aomine had once tried to take advantage of that by pointedly _not_ being around the night before Seirin had played Touou at the Interhigh, but when Kuroko had taken one look at Kagami's bloodshot eyes he'd tracked Aomine down and given him a _very_ disappointed stare, and that had been the end of that plan.

It hadn't even mattered in the end because Touou had been pretty well beaten by Seirin regardless of Kagami's sleep deprivation. It was still considered a minor sore point.

Walking over to where Kise was sitting at the kitchen counter, Aomine dropped his damp towel over Kise's head and snickered as he flailed his way out from underneath it, throwing it back in Aomine's face and frowning playfully when Aomine snatched the towel out of the air before it could hit him.

“Morning,” Aomine said as he dropped the towel back over one shoulder, leaning down and pressing his lips to Kise's cheek. “What's for breakfast?”

“Kagamicchi's making pancakes, not what I'd usually recommend but we're going to run it all off during the game anyway,” Kise said. The other two, never the kind of guys to worry about how healthy their food was, just rolled their eyes. They knew how important Kise's modelling work was to him, even with the strict dietary requirements that came as part of the job. As long as Kise kept eating a healthy amount for an eighteen year old athlete, the other two weren't going to bother him about it.

“I love your American cooking,” Aomine drawled as he left Kise's side for Kagami's, pressing against his back and peering over his shoulder at the pan on the stove.

“I know that's the only reason you're ever here,” Kagami replied, awkwardly bending the arm that wasn't holding a spatula behind him so that he could tap Aomine on the waist. “You're just using me for my food.”

“ _Please_ ,” Aomine snorted, “I'm using you for your ass and your cock as well.”

Reaching around Kagami to brush his hand over the latter, Aomine was forced to jump backwards to avoid getting smacked with the dirty spatula Kagami swung at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender when Kagami continued to point it threateningly towards him, backing over to join Kise at the counter seats.

“Keep your hands to yourself, you can't use up all your energy before we even get to the match,” Kagami announced, still brandishing the spatula.

Aomine scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. “I've got better stamina than that and you both know it. Besides, maybe if I'd gotten laid last night I'd be better behaved today.”

“We all know that's not true, Aominecchi,” Kise laughed, tucking his arm around Aomine's bare waist and resting his head on Aomine's shoulder. “But if you're good today, maybe you'll get laid tonight.”

Slinging an arm over Kise's shoulder, Aomine took a moment to think about that, a sly grin slowly growing across his face. “In that case, how about we make this _interesting_?”

“No,” Kagami shot back immediately, not bothering to turn around from the stove. Aomine pulled a face at his back, making Kise stifle a giggle.

“C'mon, you can't seriously act like you're not interested in, say...what if whoever scores the most points today gets to have the other two do whatever he wants in bed tonight?”

“Isn't making dumb bets about scoring like half the reason why Kuroko hated you assholes back at Teiko?” Facing Aomine again, Kagami looked genuinely unhappy as he stared Aomine down. “I don't want any part of that.”

“Oh c'mon, this is totally different to that, right, Kise?”

“Aominecchi...” Kise trailed off, sounding far less enthusiastic than Aomine would have expected. Gently dislodging Kise's arm from his waist as he stood up, Aomine quickly ducked out of the room, raising his voice so that the other two could still hear him.

“Look, I'll prove to you that it's different this time.” Reappearing in the kitchen, Aomine waved his phone at the other two and selected one of his speed dial numbers.

“What are you doing?” Kagami went unheard as Aomine hit the speakerphone button, his words drowned out by the loud sound of Aomine's ringing phone. After a number of repetitions the call finally connected, a slightly flustered female voice filling the kitchen.

“Dai-chan, I'm really busy right now. If this isn't important, can someone else help you?”

“ _No!”_ Kagami yelped as he realised what was about to happen, his sudden mortification warring with his need to stay by the stove and not let the food burn. He just ended up pointlessly stretching one hand out towards Aomine, Kise staying in place as he watched the whole thing with shameless amusement.

“Oi, this _is_ important, Satsuki.”

“Alright, but you have to be quick. I've got a tonne of things to do to get read for today.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aomine said, sounding completely uninterested. “Anyway, if we're betting with sex over who scores the most points today, is that bad? Kagami says it's too much like what we used to do at Teiko, but I reckon he's just scared that I'll kick his ass.”

“...I swear to _god_ , Dai-chan,” Momoi snapped, “You are _so…_ ”

Trailing off, she audibly cleared her throat and started again. “Listen to me. No betting over who scores more, you're meant to be playing as a _team_ and not just trying to show off. If you have to bet, _I_ will decide who played the best at the end of the game. Not just scoring, but _teamwork_ too.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Aomine groaned, dropping his head back to stare at Kagami's ceiling. “That's so _lame_.”

“It's also what you should be doing, bet or no bet,” Momoi replied, her tone leaving no room for argument. “If I find out that you ended up betting over point scoring, you _will_ regret it. Ki-chan, Kagamin, _do you hear me_?”

Unsurprised that she'd figured out that she was on speaker, Aomine and Kise dutifully called out their agreement even as Aomine stared at them like they'd betrayed him.

“Good _,”_ Momoi said in a far more cheerful voice. “I'll see you all in a couple of hours, have a good morning!”

“Whatever,” Aomine grunted, killing the call and carelessly tossing his phone onto the counter. Kise caught it before it could slide off to the floor, patting the chair beside him with his free hand. When Aomine retook the seat, Kise immediately latched onto his side again, gently kissing the sharp line of his jaw.

“I like Momocchi's idea,” Kise said, nuzzling his face into Aomine's neck.

Aomine snorted dismissively, but there was a tiny fond smile on his face as he let Kise cuddle up to him. “It's so uncool.”

“You're uncool,” Kagami retorted, placing two plates stacked high with pancakes and fruit in front of his boyfriends. “But I like it too. Whoever Momoi says played best gets to decide what we do tonight- _within reason_ , of course.”

“Weak.” However, Aomine's attitude couldn't hold up to the force of both Kise and Kagami staring imploringly at him, and he let out a heavy sigh. “Fine, whatever. Hope you two are ready to _worship_ me tonight.”

They just ignored him, Kagami grabbing his own plate and walking to an empty seat, leaning down to kiss both Aomine and Kise on their cheeks as he passed behind them.

“Now eat, we've got a game coming up.”

* * *

After the final siren blared- 64 to 82 Vorpal Swords' way _of course_ \- Momoi shooed the boys off to the showers before they could start pestering her, telling them that she'd get a consensus with Riko while they were gone.

Thankfully the presence of the rest of the team in the showers kept Aomine's hands from wandering too much, but afterwards he was practically towing his boyfriends by their shirts as he searched for his best friend. She was sitting in front of the stadium with Riko, the pair of them laughing about something with their heads maybe a little too close for a normal conversation.

“Who won?” Aomine asked without preamble as he dragged the other two over, Kise immediately removing Aomine's rough grip from his expensive shirt the moment they came to a stop. Kagami didn't seem inclined to do the same, too busy trying to hide his mortification over the fact that both women seemed to know _exactly_ what was going on with the bet. If the look Riko was shooting them was any indication, Momoi had definitely filled her in.

Momoi smiled pleasantly at the three of them, holding up her notebook and waving it in front of them. “We've gone over the stats for the game, plus our general ideas of how you all played. It was close.”

“You all did better than I was expecting,” Riko agreed, obviously sizing them up with her well-trained basketball vision. “Never thought I'd see you pass so much, Aomine.”

The man in question just grunted in reply. “And?”

Momoi shook her head in amused frustration, flipping her notebook open. “Well, out of you three, Ki-chan did the best defensively, and Kagamin scored the most points. It was _really_ close, but Dai-chan got the most assists, so we decided...it's him.”

“Yes!” Aomine crowed, punching the air. “Well, time to go. Thanks Satsuki, Satsuki's girlfriend.”

“I have a _name_ -”

“Dai-chan, she's not-”

Both trailing off when they realised that Aomine wasn't listening as he once again grabbed hold of his boyfriends and towed them away, Momoi looked a little helplessly at Riko as she wondered where to start apologising for Aomine's rudeness.

She lost track of her thoughts when Riko suddenly started laughing again, her face clear and open as she leant forward, one hand lightly grabbing hold of Momoi's knee to steady herself. When she realised what she was doing, Riko snatched her hand back and blurted an apology, only calming down when Momoi laid her hand on Riko's forearm in return. “It's okay, I don't mind.”

Riko's answering smile was infectious, and the pair of them quickly forgot about the shenanigans of the three men who were now well on their way to the train station.

Aomine barely stopped bragging the entire walk to the station, and once they were on the train to Kagami's apartment he kept bragging, only in a slightly quieter voice. It was busy enough on the train that no one noticed when he leant in close between Kise and Kagami, making low comments about things that might just have been on the cards when they got home.

He was more than a little excited by the time that Kagami was unlocking his front door, the knowledge that the apartment would be completely empty making things that much better. It was nice to know that they always had a place where they could have their privacy, away from the prying eyes and random intrusions of family, even if Aomine and Kise were well aware of how lonely Kagami could get on his own.

Before the door was even closed behind them, Aomine's shoes and bag were dumped by the entrance and his shirt was flying across the room, hitting the wall and crumpling in a pile to be picked up sometime later. Kise and Kagami managed to keep themselves clothed but they followed Aomine to the bedroom nonetheless, watching from the doorway as Aomine threw himself on the middle of Kagami's bed.

Sitting back against the pillows with his elbows hooked on the headboard, Aomine stretched his legs out in front of him and cocked an expectant eyebrow at his boyfriends. “Well? I'm not quite there yet, you two might need to give me a show to get me going.”

It was a transparent lie and they all knew it, but Kise bit his lip and put his hand low on Kagami's back, prompting the redhead into the room. Years of being in front of the camera had him instinctively moving them both until they were positioned to give Aomine the best possible view, standing just past the foot of the bed with Aomine getting a side-on look at them both.

Gripping Kagami's hips in his hands, Kise got straight to the point and kissed Kagami deeply, flicking his tongue into Kagami's mouth in the messy kind of way that was more for Aomine's enjoyment than their own. From the way that Aomine's hand was already sitting on his crotch, Kise guessed he was doing things right. Kagami seemed to have no complaints either, his hand sliding up from Kise's neck and into his hair. Kise vaguely noted that it was the hand on the far side of them that Kagami had up, still allowing Aomine to see their joined mouths in unimpeded clarity.

Letting out a slightly exaggerated moan, Kise shoved his hands up under Kagami's shirt, hiking it up until it was under Kagami's armpits and Kise could gently flick his index finger over one of Kagami's nipples.

He was fairly certain that Kagami's answering groan was one hundred percent real, and Kagami wrapped an arm around Kise's waist and pressed their bodies right up against each other. One of Kagami's legs pushed between Kise's thighs and up against his crotch, Kise breaking away from their kiss so that he could tip his head back and sigh happily as he let himself slowly rub against Kagami's thigh.

Seeing an opportunity, Kagami used his hold on Kise's hair to keep his head tipped back, sinking his teeth into the spot where Kise's neck met his shoulder.

“Oh my god,” Kise breathed quietly as Kagami let up and then licked over the spot. His hips were moving faster against Kagami and he wasn't feeling particularly inclined to make himself stop. A quick glance across at Aomine revealed that he'd now pulled his dick out of the sweatpants he'd changed into after the match, looking more than hard enough as he slowly jerked himself off.

Kagami continued to litter Kise's neck with bites and licks, Kise clutching at his shirt and making sure that each and every one of his little moans was properly vocalised. He'd almost forgotten about the bet and Aomine's _prize_ when another hot body was pressed up against his back, the bulge against his ass making it obvious that Aomine had lost his pants between the bed and them.

With one dark hand tangling in Kagami's hair and another sliding right down Kise's flank, Aomine put his lips to the opposite side of Kise's neck than the one Kagami was working on. He bit down sharply once, making Kise jolt violently between him and Kagami, and then slipped away from them both before casually leaning back against the nearest wall.

“Remember why we're here,” Aomine murmured, framing his hard cock with one hand and just letting his thumb rub against the base. “You two gonna get naked for me?”

Kagami's grin was positively feral and Kise's shirt was gone in an instant, their bodies only separating enough for there to be the slightest bit of room to undress. Kise took his time taking off Kagami's plain t-shirt, slowly running his fingers up the muscles of Kagami's torso as he inched the shirt higher from where it had fallen back down while they were grinding.

He stopped making any progress at all when he leant in, lightly clamping his teeth around one of Kagami's nipples. Kagami's hand clenched where it had fallen on Kise's bare shoulder and his nails dug into Kise's pale skin.

“Oi, oi,” Aomine said, tapping his knuckles against the wall behind him. “That's hot and all, but you're not naked yet.”

“Do you do anything but complain?” Kagami asked even as he pulled his own shirt over his head, regretfully extracting himself from where his and Kise's lower bodies were still pressed together. Kise pouted as he was forced to back away from Kagami's chest, considering how much he loved that part of his boyfriend, but he slipped off his own pants and revealed to the other two that he hadn't bothered putting on underwear after his shower.

Kagami seemed to get distracted enough that he forgot what he was supposed to be doing, and Kise left him to it as he walked over to Aomine and practically plastered himself against the other man. Placing one hand low on Aomine's stomach, just above his patch of dark pubic hair, Kise tipped his head so that he could place a number of kisses under Aomine's jaw.

“What do you want us to do for you, Aominecchi?” Kise asked in a low, quiet voice, immediately going back to placing light kisses all along Aomine's skin.

“Well, if _someone_ would hurry up,” Aomine said as he rolled his eyes at Kagami, “I'll tell you.”

Finally getting back to the present, Kagami slipped out of his pants so quickly that he almost fell over when they caught around his ankles, barely managing to stay standing and joining Kise at Aomine's other side. Aomine put both of his hands around the backs of his boyfriends' necks, his thumbs rubbing odd circles into the skin behind their ears, and he gave them both a mischievous grin.

Leaning into Kise first, Aomine let his teeth pull at Kise's bottom lip before kissing him properly, pushing his tongue into Kise's mouth and loving the way that Kise moaned into the kiss. After more than a few moments he pulled back from the blond and immediately turned his attention to the redhead, being a bit more aggressive with Kagami and letting their kiss quickly turn messy.

Before Kagami could get too into it or Kise could feel too left out, though, Aomine pulled back again and let his hands move to cup his boyfriends' faces.

“I want to see you both on your knees, sucking my dick together.” His straight-forward words were at odds with his gentle touch, but Kagami and Kise were thoroughly used to it by now. Kise was the first to hit the ground, pushing his hair back so that he could look up at Aomine through his lashes, his slightly swollen bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Kagami was a little slower to move but Aomine didn't get a chance to complain before they were both kneeling at his feet, two beautiful, strong, _naked_ men there to do what he wanted.

It was literally a fantasy come true for Aomine and he carded his hands through red and blond hair, grinning widely as he coaxed them towards his dick. Kise easily resisted the light urging, instead running his tongue along Aomine's hipbone. Making a quietly annoyed noise, Aomine was the tiniest bit more insistent with Kagami, and he was rewarded with a hand lightly closing around the base of his cock and a quick suck on his already slightly dripping cock.

“ _Good_ ,” Aomine muttered, eyes still trained downwards at his partners. They seemed to be a little awkward when it came to positioning themselves around the other, but Kise managed to shift lower and finally put his mouth where Aomine wanted it, letting his tongue roll across Aomine's balls.

Aomine was glad for his self control when two pairs of eyes looked up at him, Kagami holding steady eye contact as he leant forward to take more of Aomine into his mouth. The warm heat was something that Aomine thought he'd never get used to, and somehow it was even better when Kagami's hand at his base was replaced by Kise's lips and tongue, gently laving away at whatever Kagami couldn't fit into his mouth.

There was an obvious flush on Kagami's cheeks as he worked to get Aomine into his throat, his very obvious love for sucking dick well and truly coming to the forefront. He looked even better than usual when his mouth was stuffed full, and Aomine made a mental note to simply sit back and watch Kagami go to town on Kise at some point in the near future. He usually preferred to be directly involved, but maybe he could find some benefit in hanging back for once.

Meanwhile, Kise was clutching at the meat of Aomine's thigh with one hand, the other shoved into his own lap as he reluctantly pulled away from the cock in his face to give Kagami more room to work. He let out a long moan when Kagami's nose was finally pressed against Aomine's pubic hair, the entirety of Aomine's cock down his throat. Without any of Aomine to play with, Kise instead turned his attention back to Kagami, running his tongue along the length of Kagami's throat and smirking a little when Kagami let out a muffled gag and had to pull away from Aomine.

“Feeling ignored, baby?” Aomine asked only a little mockingly. “Kagami, kiss him a bit, make him feel better.”

There was no technique involved as the pair clutched at each other, licking into each other's mouths as Aomine revelled in the hot, wet noises they were making. “Maybe you should touch each other, too.”

They barely needed the encouragement and Aomine hummed as Kagami and Kise started jerking each other off, still frantically kissing and groaning into each other's mouths. Aomine was happy to watch them for a while, but soon enough his dick was aching for attention again and so he gripped himself by the base, clearing his throat obnoxiously.

“Think you can multi-task?” He asked, catching his boyfriends' attention and pushing his hips forward until the tip of his cock was just barely touching their joined mouths. They immediately accommodated him, lips and tongues sliding over his dick as they kissed around him.

It was a surreal feeling to have both Kise and Kagami hanging off his dick, especially when Aomine considered that two short years ago he was fairly certain that he was never going to speak to Kise again, and he was _definitely_ convinced that he would never be anything but annoyed with Kagami. That was then piled on top of the fact that he'd been pretty sure that Horikita Mai was the one and only true love of his life, and this whole current situation was a _trip_.

But times changed, and here Aomine was with two of the hottest men he'd ever met blowing him as they wanked each other.

It wasn't exactly a surprise that he felt like he was reaching the end of his control, seeing and hearing Kise and Kagami thoroughly enjoying him and each other. He probably could have held on longer but he'd never been one for delayed gratification, and so he gradually let himself slip away from those lovely wet mouths and press back against the wall.

“Kise,” Aomine grunted, pleased when the man in question immediately pulled from Kagami and turned his face up towards him. Pointedly gesturing to his mouth, Aomine smirked when Kise immediately got the hint and leant forward, stretching his tongue out and letting Aomine rest the head of his cock on it. Kagami was left to watch as Aomine stroked himself to orgasm, hips pumping to meet his fist.

Kise didn't even flinch when the first shot of come hit his tongue, Aomine groaning loudly as he finished himself off into Kise's mouth. Slumping back into the wall when he was finally done, he was pleased to see that Kise knew him well enough to know what his next request would have been before Aomine even had to verbalise it.

Grabbing hold of Kagami's shoulders, Kise pulled him close and into an open-mouthed kiss, pushing the mess of Aomine's come out of his mouth and into Kagami's. Aomine could only watch helplessly as his boyfriends swapped his come back and forth, eventually moving away from each other and panting heavily, thin strings of spit and come still connecting them for a few short moments afterwards.

Licking his lips, Kise stared up at Aomine with hazy eyes, jolting when Kagami swooped in to lick up the thin trail of come that Kise had missed, running in a small line from the corner of his mouth.

“Shit,” Aomine sighed, still propped up against the wall. “That was _awesome_. You two should just...I dunno, just rub off on each other or something.”

“Asshole,” Kagami said fondly, forcing himself to his feet and extending a hand down to help Kise up. Using the momentum he created by pulling the blond up, Kagami swung him to the wall next to Aomine, immediately crowding him in and shoving a hand down to grab Kise's cock again. Kise was quick to return the favour and they rubbed up against each other, Aomine still watching intently as they kissed and tasted him in each other's mouths.

Somewhere in the flurry of movement, Kise's moaning started to get higher in pitch and he hung onto Kagami's shoulders as he rode out his own orgasm, pressed up against the wall with Kagami grinding against him and Aomine looming right next to him. It took Kise a surprising amount of concentration to continue bringing Kagami off, especially when Kagami brought his messy hand to Aomine's lips and grinned when Aomine ran his tongue across Kagami's knuckles.

Thankfully he was worked up enough that Kise's vaguely uncoordinated handjob was more than enough for him. Kagami pushed up even closer to Kise and buried his face in sweaty blond hair, rubbing himself more against Kise's body than into his hand as he came, shuddering erratically and letting out quiet, happy gasps.

The three of them were a sweaty, tired mob as they relied on the wall for support, Kagami the first one to pry himself away and sit down heavily on the bed instead. Kise quickly followed and collapsed down next to Kagami, and they both let out surprised grunts when Aomine flopped on top of both of both of them, obnoxiously taking up as much space as he possibly could.

He was very obviously aiming for a nap right there on top of his boyfriends, who promptly wriggled their way out from underneath Aomine and left him to fend for himself.

“Make me food,” Aomine whined drowsily, flinging an arm over his face to block out the dim light of the room. Kagami just snorted in reply, tugging Kise close so that they could go and clean up.

“The bet was only for what we do in bed, Ahomine.”

Letting out a belligerent groan as his reply, Aomine rolled over on the bed. “Fine then, one-on-one-on-one tomorrow, the losers have to do what the winner says _all night_.”

“I don't know if my ass can handle that,” Kise said under his breath, making Kagami laugh loudly. Tucking Kise under his arm, Kagami led him out to the bathroom and cleaned himself off as quickly as he could.

“If you wanna take a shower, I can get started on dinner and see if I can drag Aomine out of bed. We can talk about tomorrow then.”

“You're on,” Kise grinned, lightly slapping Kagami on his bare ass and making him jump. “Love you.”

Kagami just grinned over his shoulder, deep satisfaction settling in his bones as he went to gather up his clothes and then retreat into the sanctuary of his kitchen, where he could look after the men he loved and who he knew loved him back.

They were a weird little group but somehow, they just _worked_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
